After the Episodes
by Lumm8890
Summary: Shules fanfic placed a few months after the last episode. Read/review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Psych Shules fanfic. After last episode, before the wedding. Read/review! Thanks!

Shawn Spencer woke up to birds chirping and sunshine shining through the window. He sighed, and turned over to find an empty spot next to him. He got up to find his lovely fiancé, Juliet.

"Jules? You know, I did take a risk by not proposing in front of Shamoo, but Sea World is far away, and you would know what was going on and I knew that Shamoo would eat the ring. But, that robber was less likely to give it back. Jules, are you even listening to me?" Shawn was walking around their medium sized apartment, searching for his beloved Juliet.

"In here, Shawn." Juliet called from the dining room. She was sitting with the wedding planner that she had hired despite Shawn's reluctance. Too perky.

"Oh! Hi, Jo Ann." He said, his fake smile making Jules scowl.

"Hello Mr. Spencer! Your lovely lady and I were just talking about the final details for tomorrow! Big, big, beautiful day!" She smiled, Jules laughed.

"Right. What's tomorrow again?" He asked.

"Umm.." Jo Ann frowned deeply.

"Shawn, be serious. I'm sorry Jo Ann. Continue. Shawn? Breakfast?" She smiled the smile that Shawn couldn't turn down. He patted her shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Shawn poured himself a bowl of Fruit Loops and got out a pan from under the sink and put it on the stove to make eggs fro Juliet. She insisted she needed to go on a diet to fit in her wedding dress, even though she's perfect. He cracked two eggs in a bowl and mixed them with a fork, cooking was something he and Jules were working on. He poured them into the pan and let them cook. He watched Jules work with the planner, and her face lit up like she was the happiest person in the world. He loved that it made her so happy to think about marrying him, the immature child he was. He finished the eggs and put them on a plate. He walked the meals to be he table.

"Thanks, babe." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, muffin-cakes." He smiled and eat his Fruit Loops.

"Shawn, Fruit Loops? I thought I told you not to buy those!"

"Sorry! Their sugary goodness draws me to them with a force that I just can't ignore!" Juliet just shook her head and said goodbye to Jo Ann.

"So, Shawn, I thought you were meeting Gus today to find a new Psych office." Juliet eat her eggs.

"He went out with Mabel. Again." Shawn shook his head. "Why can't he just commit already?"

"Because, Shawn, not everyone can be like you." She said sarcastically.

"Well, he's been dating her for a year now. We dated for just almost two! Plus, she's cool. Not Jamaican cool, but cool. And he likes her! He needs to get serious before he messes it all up." Shawn hadn't taken a bite of Fruit Loops in over a minute and was starting to twitch.

"I know, I like Mabel too, but look at yourself. You never went to college, messed around for years before you finally settled down here. Gus never did any of that, and I think he deserves to have a little time to waste. He needs a little bit of fun time." Jules finished her breakfast and took his half eaten bowl of loops from him.

"Jules!" He got up and followed her to the sink, where she emptied the plates into the disposal and loaded them into the dishwasher. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head on his, closing her eyes. It was perfect moments like these when they knew that they chose the right person to spend the rest of their lives together with. Moments so perfect, even in the worst times they could think of to bring happiness in their hearts. Shawn leaned forwards and kissed her, she melted into his arms. They stayed like that until Gus came bursting in. Juliet, shaken, jumped back.

As Gus came rambling in, she melted back into Shawn's arms.

"Good morning, Shawn. Juliet." Gus's smile made Shawn suspicious. He looked at his shirt, fresh and newly put on.

"Late night, Guster?" Shawn asked. "A little Mabel action maybe?"

"I'm choosing not to answer that. How are you, Juliet? Excited?" Gus was looking at all the plans laying on the table.

"Very! Everything's ready, except you. Did Shawn talk to you?" Jules asked.

"Oh, Jules. Of course I talked to Gus!" He laughed. Juliet smiled.

"Great. I'm just gonna run by the venue for the rehearsal tonight, then I'll be home. You two, if you have time, run over preparations again? Shawn, please just look at the plans." Jules kissed Shawn and waved to Gus. "Bye, boys. Keep it calm, please. No more silly string." She left, and Shawn and Gus sat on the couch.

"So, you want to tell me what you told Jules you told me?" Gus asked.

"Oh, Gus. Right to the point. Gotta love it, man. Yeah, sure. You're my best man, right?"

"Yes, Shawn. You already told me that. And let me say, my speech is beautiful." Gus bragged.

"Well, Jules wants to see your tux to make sure it's snazzy enough. And we have to show her when she gets back."

"Shawn, I don't have my tux." Gus said.

"I'm aware, that's why we have to get it before Jules finds that out." Just as Shawn finished, Jules came in holding the suits. "Oh! Hey Jules!" Shawn waved. Back so soon?"

"Just came back to give you these." She held up the suits.

"Sorry, Juliet." Gus said, shamefully.

"Sorry, Jules." Shawn said. He knew he was in trouble.

"Shawn, just tell me. I know when you're lying." She sat next to him.

"I know, Jules. I know." She kissed him, and Shawn couldn't help but kiss back with all he could give. Jules forgot what she was doing, where she was, and all she could think about was Shawn. How much she loved him. How happy she was. Shawn reached back to Gus, and pushed him away. Gus got the message, and quietly left, leaving papers for an office for sale on the table.

Juliet murmured something about Gus and plans, but Shawn pulled her closer, rubbing her back.

"Shawn.." Juliet murmured into his neck.

"Mmhm?" He slid his hands up her shirt.

"Shawn, I.. I have..mm..stuff." She paused, bringing her hands to his head moving them around his hair. "To do."

"Later, Jules. We have time." Shawn slipped his hands under her, and carried her to their bed.

"Shawn… We don't have time." Juliet started to pull away, but Shawn leaned forward pushing her down on the bed, she rolled on top of Shawn. He moved his hands up her shirt, gently rubbing in circles. She moaned, and he smiled, unclasping her bra, and sliding it off. "Shawn."

"Jules." He sighed. "We have all day."

"No, Shawn." She said "We have things to do." She looked up at him. He smiled down, then kissed her. She sighed.

"I guess they can wait." She smiled, her eyes closed gently. They continued slowly and sweetly until Jules insisted it was time to get ready for rehearsal dinner.

Shawn walked into the living room wearing jeans and a button down shirt. Jules came out of the bathroom wearing a stunning navy blue and white flowered dress and pearls. It was May 31, and pretty hot in San Fransisco. She looked amazing.

"Shawn! What are you wearing?" She looked shocked to see him in his for,al wear.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked down at his outfit. He didn't really have anything else to wear.

"Shawn, put on nice pants, a dress shirt, a tie. C'mon!" She sat down, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Jules?" Shawn was worried about his fiancé, she was never like this. Always calm, collected. "C'mon. Jules?" Shawn wasn't really good at this stuff, never was.

"I…I'm nervous, Shawn. I don't know who I ever imagined marrying, but when you walked into that room, I knew it was you. And now that it's happening, I don't know what I want any more! I've always known what I want. Detective, them dating, then marriage. And that's all." She started crying into Shawn's chest.

"Aw, Jules. I love you. I love you more then anyone else, except maybe Lassie. And I will be there tomorrow, waiting to marry the crap out of you. And Lassie will be there too, cheering you on. Cheering us on. Because from now on, it will always be us. Me AND you, together. Forever. And no matter what comes next, I will be here for you." Shawn jagged Juliet, kissed her head, and wiped tears from her face.

"Oh, Shawn, I love you too. So much. Thank you." She laughed at his tear stained shirt.

"I love you too, Jules. Now come and show me what to wear." He helped her up and walked her to their bed room.

"Jules, you've Ben keeping these things a secret because they make me look too good, haven't you! I mean look at me!" Shawn had a navy blue dress shirt on with grey pants and a grey vest.

"You look pretty hot, I'll let you have that. Now let's go, before we're late for our own dinner." Jules smiled, and grabbed her makeup bag to fix in the car.

They eat and laughed and talked, and the night was wonderful. Jules and Shawn rode home laughing and chatting. That night, they sat on the couch and watched movies. Jules snuggled in closer to Shawn and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you, Shawn Spencer, and I can't tell you how happy I am."

"Oh, Jules, I love you too." Shawn kissed her, and smiled. "Ok, Ms. O'Hara, get your beauty rest, although you don't need it."

"I could say the same for, you, Mr. Spencer. Get to bed." She jumped up and pulled his arm. "Shawn." She pulled harder. He jumped up, almost tackling Juliet, but as she fell he caught her and kissed her. "Goodnight." She said. She smiled. Shawn smiled back and walked Juliet to bed. He tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. He started to walk away, but Juliet sat up. "Shawn?" She asked.

"Yes, dear?" He said, turning in the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I can't see you before the ceremony, and I'm not taking any risks." He said. Juliet laughed.

"And where are you planning on going?" Juliet's eyebrows creased.

"Couch."

Juliet laughed, and pleaded him to stay.

"No, Jules. Sorry, babe, but Gus told me to. And he knows all." Shawn left, and Juliet giggled and rolled over.

"Goodnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Review please!

Juliet woke up and smiled. She heard a bustling in the kitchen, but decided to stay put. She looked at the clock. The wedding ceremony started at 11:30 A.M, and it was already 8:30. She sighed as Chief Vick came in.

"Good morning, Juliet." She said pulling the blankets off. Chief was the maid of honor, and in charge of getting Juliet up.

"Morning, Chief. Where's everyone else?" Jules asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Well, Joy is in the kitchen with Marlowe, and Mary and Ashley are getting the dresses ready." Chief said happily. Joy, of course is Gus's sister,many Mary and Ashley are friends of Juliet's from school. All bridesmaids.

"And Shawn?" Chief laughed at Juliet's worried face.

"With Gus and Carlton. I sent them to find Henry and get him up."

"Good." Jules sounded concerned.

Chief laughed and the girls continued getting ready. They headed to the salon for their appointments for hair and nails, and the boys hung out with Henry, until 11:00, when everyone rushed to the docks. It was a beautiful day, and the wind wasn't even blowing. The alter was all set up, the chairs in place and the aisle looked beautiful. They chose a navy blue, yellow and white color theme, so the bridesmaids wore yellow dresses, and the groomsmen in navy blue shirts and white ties. Shawn wore a gray tux with a blue tie, and a yellow rose. He stood with a grin that made everyone happy. The music played and people turned to watch the bridesmaids float down the aisle. Then people stood, and Juliet, escorted by her father, walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. He hair was down in curls, her dress stunning. Shawn gaped at this amazing woman in front of him, she couldn't be his.

They met, and simple vows were made, rings exchanged. They kissed, and everything was perfect. The reception was in a hall of Windows, painted butter yellow. It was stunning.

Shawn smiled at his bride.

"I love you, Mrs. Spencer." He said, and she smiled a beautiful smile.

"I love you Mr. Spencer." Juliet laid her head on Shawn's shoulder. Gus stood up, and dinged his glass.

"I would like to make a toast. To my best friend, and his wonderful wife, Shawn and Juliet." Gus smiled. "Now, I have known Shawn for what feels like my whole life. And never once did he say 'I want to marry my coworker, named Juliet, and live in San Fransisco.' But, he did say, 'I want to stay unmarried forever, and move as far away from my parents as possible.' About 3 weeks ago." Everyone laughed. "No, I'm kidding. But that was common in our childhood. Shawn was, as they say, a late bloomer. He didn't get a good job until now, and here he is married. What a life. Now, Juliet, is a lucky woman. She gets jokes, love, and so much more, but Shawn is even luckier. To find such an amazing woman to spend the rest of your life with is an uncommon, even rare, thing. But Shawn found one in Ms. Juliet, and I wish them the best I can give. So raise your glasses in a toast to Mr. And Mrs. Spencer!" People clapped and Shawn laughed.

"Nice, Guster. Very nice." Shawn said reaching over Jules to pat him on the back. Gus stood again after dinner.

"Now, for the first dance." He sat again and Shawn and Juliet took the floor as they spun in graceful circles, captivating the crowd. The music ended, and the kissed again, as the crowd clapped round them. Shawn then danced with his mother, and Jules with her dad. As they finished, other couples took the floor and they all danced the night away. It was 8:30 by the time they headed off in the beetle, covered in décor. They got back to the apartment to grab their suit cases.

Shawn spoke first. "I love you, Jules. I'm so happy."

"I love you, too, Shawn." She smiled at him and sighed, falling into his arms. He pulled her close, and kissed her head. He pulled the zipper down, and she slid out of her dress. She hung it up, and slid on a yellow and white sundress. Shawn took off his tie, jacket and vest, and hung everything up. He kissed Jules again, and grabbed the luggage. He swung it in the trunk, and hopped in the car next to his wife.

"Ready for the Caribbean?" Shawn asked.

"As long as I'm with you." Jules smiled and they drove to the airport.

Two weeks later, the Spencer's arrived home again.

"Well, it's nice to be home." Juliet sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"It is isn't it. I see Lassie called twice. And my parents once, and your dad once." Shawn was looking at his phone.

"Shawn."

"Yeah?"

"Phone down."

"All right." Shawn smiled and sat next to Jules, who kissed him fiercely. "Jules?"

"Yes, Shawn..?"

"You know.. On the honeymoon…" Shawn dragged off, kissing his wife.

"Yes?"

"We did a lot of this." He motioned to the way the couple was sitting, Jules on Shawn's lap, facing him, legs around his waist.

"We did, didn't we?" Jules smiled, kissing him again.

"Mmmhmmm.. And.. Jules, can we do this more?"

"Why, I'd love to, Mr. Spencer." She laughed. "I'd love to."

"Jules?"

"Shawn?" Juliet sighed.

"Right now?"

"Sure, Shawn. Right now." Jules smiled, and leaned in again. Shawn kissed her, pulling her closer, and reaching up her shirt and pulling it off. She smiled. "Bedroom?" She asked. Shawn couldn't resist her, so he scooped her up and carried her into their bed. He rolled back on her, and she pulled his shirt off and pulled his head closer to her's. They carried on until noon, stopping as Jules finally talked. "Shawn?" She asked.

He flipped off her and pulled her body close.

"Yes, Jules?" He said kissing her head.

"I want to have a baby." She said, her voice shaky.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Not today, but soon… We are late, Shawn, and we're getting older. I want to have kids and I don't want to be old. I don't want to be the oldest mom at the park, or at the preschool. I want kids soon." Jules nuzzled into Shawn. "I want you to be ready, though."

"Jules, I love you, and I want kids too. Whenever you want them, I will be ready." They looked at the ceiling.

"Shawn, I couldn't have asked for a better husband." Juliet turned to him, turning his head towards her.

"Oh, Jules, yes you could've."

They finally got up and got dressed. Shawn sat on the couch and turned on the news. They hadn't had a big case in a while and Shawn was ready to use his mind. He told Jules the truth about his abilities a couple days after he proposed. He was expecting anger, but she had just laughed. She said she knew he wasn't a psychic, and she was happy he told her. She was intrigued by how much he noticed, though.

"Jules, have you gotten a call from Chief yet?" Shawn turned to his wife who was making lunch in the kitchen.

"No, surprisingly. I heard there was a murder at a basketball game. Little boy, only 10. He went to the bathroom and never came back." Juliet frowned. "They must have good leads."

"Dammit Jules, I'm bored." Shawn turned the TV off, and walked into the kitchen.

"I know, Shawn, but I think… Maybe we should take a break from work for a while. Chief will call when she needs us." Juliet smiled at him. "I want to spend time with you. And not think about work. Which is why I asked Chief for a temporary leave of absence. For us." Her voice was shaky and her heartbeat was fast. She was scared that Shawn would get mad, solving crime mysteries was his life, and she hadn't even asked him before deciding to stop him.

"How long?" Shawn looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Three.. Uh.. Months." Jules looked at the ground.

"Oh! Wow! Great!" He tried to smile, but she knew he was faking.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. Really, I should have thought about it more." She sighed and her face became red and puffy. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them and took a breath. "Sorry."

"Jules, I'm fine! I love spending time with you, and I'm happy to take some time off to do it. Thank you." He smiled, but Jules looked at the floor.

"Ok, uh, I'm gonna go put away laundry. So, I'll be right back." She walked out as quickly as she could, and Shawn could hear crying from their bedroom.

"Crap." Shawn grabbed his phone and called his dad. "Dad? Can.. Can I come over?"

"Shawn? What's wrong?"

"Does 10 minutes work?"

"Yeah, Yeah… See you, bud."

"Bye." Shawn took a deep breath. "Jules? I'm gonna go see my dad. Love you!" He heard a pause in the sobbing, then it continued. He grabbed the keys to their car and left.

Henry's new condo was modern and clean, but he was quickly cluttering it with fishing memorabilia. Shawn walked in, and called for his father. "Dad?"

"Hey! Shawn! Nice to see you, kid."

"Hi." Shawn looked around, trying to keep his composure.

"What's wrong, Shawn." His dad crossed his arms and stared him down.

"Juliet."He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Shawn, I know being married is hard, and your mom and I didn't give you a great example, but you LOVE Juliet, and I know you can work it out, and think about all the people who are making it work, like.. You know..," His dad started to mumble, and nodded his head at Shawn.

"Don't worry, Dad, the uh marriage thing is fine, it's Jules." Now Shawn was trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" Henry was getting worried, Shawn never got upset like this.

"I don't know. She's happy then sad, then crying then… I don't know, but she never seems happy. Like, real happy. And I think I'm doing something wrong." Tears streamed down Shawn's face. "I can't lose her, Dad. Not her." Henry hugged his son.

"What happened? Where is she now?" They had sat down in the living room, and Shawn was feeling a little better.

"Home, I think. We were talking about work, and we decided to take some time off, to just be together. And I guess when she said three months I was surprised and she thought I was upset and I said I wasn't but she started to cry and she went to the bedroom and cried harder and… I don't know what to do." He took another shaky breath.

"Oh, Shawn I'm sorry. She's just a person, I'm sure she's a little shaken by how fast things go. Engaged, married, and I'm sure you two are thinking about kids…." Shawn interrupted him.

"Dad, please." He didn't want to think about that.

"Well, it's a lot. And you're a lot to handle, Shawn, you aren't the most mature person, and you are always doing something. She's probably stressed." Henry suddenly laughed.

"What's funny?" Shawn looked up, confused.

"Well, your mom got like this a couple times when you were a baby." He smiled.

"I don't want to know why that's funny. Thanks, Dad. Love you." Shawn hugged his dad.

"Love you too Shawn. Call your mother, she'll know some tricks." They hugged goodbye and Shawn drove home a little less confused.

"Jules? I'm home." He set the keys down and walked around. "Jules?"

"Shawn! Your home!" She came out of the bedroom, her face blotchy and her eyes red. "God, I must look terrible." She laughed.

"You never look terrible, Juliet." He kissed her. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Shawn." Juliet sat down on the couch and looked at the wall blankly.

"Want to talk?" He asked. Maybe she would tell him what was wrong. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"I'm fine. I just feel like I can't make you happy, Shawn. I'll never be able to see things like you, and I know you deserve someone who can help you." She looked at him, searching for a reaction.

"Juliet Spencer. You make me more happy then anyone else in this world could make me, and I don't care about work. I don't care about psych, right now at least. I care about us. And I want to spend time with you. Because you make me happy."

Thanks for the reviews, and I plan on keeping this story going for a while. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, keep it up! More chapters coming soon, I'm trying to do one a week but with school starting back up I might get behind. Keep reading!

 **Two months later**

"Jules? I'm back!" The time Shawn and Juliet had taken off work was great. They spend so much time together, and it was giving Shawn and Gus some time to work on getting psych back up. Juliet came out of their bedroom, to watch her husband and his best friend laugh and do crazy things only children could do and be acceptable. She laughed and Shawn's head turned. He smiled at her. Juliet's breath started to race. She took a deep breath, and walked over to Shawn.

"Hey, Jules, what's up?" Shawn smiled at her, and she laughed.

"Can we talk? Over there? Sorry, Gus." Shawn smiled.

"Be right back, Gussy." He got up anI'm d followed Jules to the hallway,

"Shawn, I have some… News." She looked at the ground briefly, then back at Shawn.

"Yeah? Nothing bad, I hope. Gus would be so disappointed." He frowned at the floor.

"No, not bad.. I hope…" Jules looked away. Shawn laughed.

"What, Jules?" He moved to meet her gaze.

"I… Am, uh, pregnant. Actually." She looked Shawn in the eye and watched his face move. His eyes twitched, then he turned his head to the side, his eyebrows scrunching together. The he smoothed it out and tilted it the other way, opened his mouth, and closed it again. He straightened his neck and smiled.

"That's awesome, Jules! Wow! Dammit, you're just too skinny. That baby will fatten you right up. " He hugged her, smiling.

"Really?" She smiled like she didn't believe him.

"Jules, of course really! Aren't you happy? You said…" He looked at her, confused.

"No, yeah, I'm happy, but Shawn if you're not we have options. You know, I can wait, or we can not have kids, I don't really need kids, I can just hang out with my brother's kids, and we can stay like this forever. And you can be happy!" She fake smiled him.

"Juliet, I am happy. I may not be ready by now, but I can be, I will be. I swear. If Lassie can do it, so can I. See?" He pointed I to his smile. "Happy." Juliet sighed.

"All right." She said. "I love you."

"Love you too. So how long have you known?" Shawn tried to keep his smile. She sighed.

"An hour." She had taken a test after she missed her period, and two pink lines gave her the news.

"Well, at least you didn't wait." He looked at Gus, who was on his phone, probably texting Mabel again.

"You can tell him," Jules watched Shawn nod and shove his hands into his pockets, leaning back. She knew how he felt. "Don't worry, Shawn, Gus will catch up to you."

"He's so much.." He motioned with his hands, "Adultier." Juliet laughed.

"Yes, well you're married and having a baby, so I could say the tides have changed."

Shawn just stared at him, trying to hold on to his best friend. "But, you just said 'adultier' so I think your all tied up." She patted his back. "Unless you're wearing socks and sandals again." Shawn picked up his jeans, revealing exactly what his wife was afraid of. "Go."

Shawn walked into the dining room, and sat by Gus. Jules listened in from behind the wall, carefully monitoring Shawn's words.

"Hey. What was that about?" Gus was still on his phone, but talking now.

"Uh, Jules had some news… For me." He sat down in his chair again.

"And what was that news, Shawn?" He put his phone down and stared at Shawn.

"Well, Jules is, uh, well.." Shawn was struggling with this.

"Sick? Leaving you? Dying?" Gus's phone buzzed.

"No. Gus, she's pregnant." Shawn winced as if expecting Gus to punch him. Gus smiled, and got up and hugged Shawn.

"Shawn, that's great. Where is she?" He looked around, and Shawn did too.

"Uh, I don't know. Jules? Can you come here?" He called her in.

"Yeah?" She looked at Shawn's goofy smile.

"I told Guster." He told her, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah." She turned to Gus, "It's true." He smiled, and hugged her. "Ok, Gus, smothering me." He stopped and he and Gus started their 'solved the case' dance, which Jules loved to watch. It made Shawn a twelve year old again, which made him happy, and her happy. "Well, boys, I have a yoga class to get to. Shawn, do you need the car for any reason?"

"Nope, it's all yours, muffin face." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes at the stupid nicknames he gave her. "Besides, Gus here has his snaz mobile." Juliet laughed.

"Yes, but that car is stolen, and you will be sent to jail if anyone finds it. The double steering is a give away. So, please be careful." She smiled at him and Gus.

"Have fun at yoga!" Shawn walked he her to the door, Gus following.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be doing yoga?" Gus, who was finally warming up to kids, was worried about Jules.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." She smiled. "Thanks, Gus. See ya." Juliet started to leave, but Gus stopped her again.

"How far along are you?" He had her by the arm, now looking at her stomach.

"Uh, well, I don't know. I haven't been to the doctor yet, but.. I don't know. Gus, um, could you, uh, not stare at me?" Gus was staring at her stomach searching for a sign.

"Sure. Sorry."

"So, bye, have fun, and Gus?" Shawn pulled him around with him, so they faced away from Jules. "What should I do?"

"I don't know Shawn, what do you mean?" Gus gave Shawn the agitated voice.

"I mean my wife is pregnant and I don't know what the hell to do."

"Well, Shawn, I've never been in this situation, so you're just gonna have to go it alone." Gus turned away and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Gus left an hour later, he had a date with Mabel. Shawn sighed. His wife was gone, and so was Guster, and he was now very bored. The T.V did nothing for him, he couldn't pay attention, and he had no mysteries to work on, nothing interesting to do at all. Finally, Juliet came in.

"Hey, I'm home." She dropped the keys at the door and went to the bedroom where Shawn sat on the bed. "What's up?"

"I'm bored.

"Oh." She paused. " We need to find a doctor, if you want to do something." Jules sat next to Shawn, rubbing his back.

"I don't know what to look for."

"I can help."

"Ok."

They worked on finding doctors for hours, mostly talking. The finally settled on one not too far away, but with good reviews.

"You should get to bed, Mr. Spencer, you look exhausted." Jules helped him up and guided him to bed.

"I'm not—" He yawned, "exhausted."

"Yes, you are." She changed into a white night shirt, it was short and silk, with lace on top. Perfect for summer, in a hot stuffy apartment building. Shawn was so tired he couldn't even change into pajamas without falling over. Juliet laughed. "You are completely useless when your tired, Shawn." She helped him into a clean t-shirt and out of his jeans, and in to bed.

"Love you, Jules.." Shawn mumbled as he fell asleep. Juliet laughed as she covered him with blankets.

"Love you, too, Shawn." She laid down on her side, and tucked herself in. "Goodnight."

Not a super long chapter, but I'm starting a long fourth. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


End file.
